


Neko Marine

by PaperFox19



Series: Straw Hat Zoan [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fetish, Harems, Kemonomimi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is trained to be a marine, he ate the zoan type Neko Fruit. Even though he’s a marine he still believes in his own sense of justice, and he won’t bow to the celestial dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luffy A Marine?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Chap 1 Luffy A Marine?

Luffy loved pirates, and even though he saw Shanks as his hero and owed the man his life he knew not all pirates were like him. Pirates who just like to hurt people he had no mercy for, but he had a soft spot for those willing to follow their dreams.

Shanks gave Luffy his hat, telling him to follow his dream wherever it went and never let his sense of justice waver. He also gained his devil fruit powers from that crew, he ate the neko neko fruit.

Garp brought Luffy to his brother Ace so the two would train and become strong marines. Ace however wanted a different path, he also had another brother Sabo, but the blonde boy disappeared and the other two brothers feared he was lost forever, especially when they heard that a small boat had been blasted by one of the Celestial Dragon’s ships.

With Ace off being a pirate, Garp brought the boy to a marine base to train. It was here where Luffy learned the six powers, he was tough and it was no surprise he raised through the ranks to Captain. However he didn’t take on any other marines, he got a special order to acquire and assemble a crew on his own.

He’d receive a ship as soon as he built a crew, but Luffy had no problem getting around using Shave and Moon Walk he could run across the sea to any island. He had his own personal DenDen Mushi he wore a mini straw hat on his shell.

-x- Luffy and Coby –x-

Luffy received a distress call coming from a ship being attacked by pirates, he was close so he headed towards their location.

Alvida had attacked a party ship, where a lot of wealthy people had been celebrating. Prime prey for a pirate ship, they attacked quickly and began gathering up any loot they could find. Among this crew was a young boy named Coby.

Poor kid accidently ended up on Alvida’s ship by mistake when truly all the boy wanted was to be a marine. He was often bullied and beaten by her and her crew. He never gave up though believing he would escape and find a way to join the marines.

He was sent to pillage the kitchen, to haul back every last bit of food and drink by himself. He wasn’t moving to fast since he didn’t want to pilfer at all. “Neko Cannon Ball!” Someone came smashing through the wall, he was wearing a straw hat and a marine coat with the word justice written on it, what surprised him was the boy had cat ears and a tail.

“A Marine? A Monster?!” the pink haired boy gasped.

“Hi I’m Luffy, are you a pirate?” the feline male asked.

“No I’m Coby you see…” the boy explained the situation.

“I see so you’re a coward.” The boy hung his head low. “Well I’ll help you but you’ll have to find the courage inside you.” He flexed his claws. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

Luffy’s presence hadn’t gone unnoticed and Alvida was alerted. “A marine who cares it’s just one right crush him at once.”

“But Lady Alvida he’s not normal, I think he’s a Captain class!” screams and gunfire were heard. Alvida’s men were getting tossed around. Luffy slashed through any and every weapon they came across, turning guns and swords into pieces of scrap.

His tail whipped out and knocked them away, those that weren’t knocked out were sent overboard. “Who the hell are you?” Alvida snapped.

“The name is Luffy, who are you?”

“Who am I?” she looked and saw Coby. “Go on Coby tell him who I am!”

“Her name is Alvida and she…and she…IS THE BIGGEST COW IN ALL THE SEAS!” the large woman grew pissed.

“What’d you say you little runt!” she raised her bat and brought it down.

“I’m gonna be a marine!” he shouts. ‘I did it I said what I wanted to say!’

The club never hit him as Luffy stood before him. “Iron Body.” He blocked the attack and the club broke.

“Impossible!”

“Good job Coby, now leave this to me.” Pulling his hand back, he was one of few who could use Iron Body easily, it made his attacks all the more powerful. “Cat Stamp!” he threw a punch and sent Alvida flying with a sharp hit to the gut. Yeah he went a little overboard, he should have captured her, she was worth 5,000,000 after all.

Instead he rounded up her crew, and with one call a ship arrived to cart them away. The men saluted Luffy and congratulated him for the capture. “Wow Luffy you are so cool.” Coby says, and Luffy just smiles. The party ship’s patrons got their stuff back however when the marines searched Alvida’s ship all her stuff was gone, maps, treasure, even Coby had no idea what happened to it.

“Tell me Coby do you still want to be a marine?”

“Yes I do!” he states proudly, Luffy smiles.

“Then come with me, I’ll train you myself!”

“You mean it?” the neko boy nods. “Oh thank you!”

They take one of Alvida’s boats and sails off towards a marine base. Coby told him that Pirate Hunter Zoro was being held there for some reason and it had the boy curious. His tail swished happily, he was so excited.

To be continued


	2. Swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Swordsman

Luffy goes to the island where a marine base was stationed. It seemed there was some trouble, when Coby mentioned Zoro the people scattered in shock. “You see if people are this scared you’d be better getting Morgan on your ship.” At the mention of Morgan again the people scattered.

“Ohh smells like trouble, sounds fun.” They went to the base and the guards recognized Luffy’s jacket, and quickly saluted him. They entered the grounds and Luffy saw a green haired man tied to a post outside.

“Wahh that’s him that’s the pirate hunter Zoro!” the pink haired boy cried.

“I’ve never answered to that title. My name is Roronoa Zoro.”

“I’m Luffy, it’s nice to meet you.” He smiled brightly and the swordsman stared at him. “This is Coby, so how’d you end up like this. He told me you were a bounty hunter.”

“Well I just did that to get money for food, as for why I’m here I made a deal with the head guys son. I’ve been here for three days so far, if I get through this ordeal I’ll be let go.”

“You have to get through it first Roronoa,” a blonde haired boy came in, the way he walked you’d think he owned the place. You still have to survive the month.”

“Oh I’ll do it.” He says and Helmeppo glares at him.

“Excuse me what exactly did Zoro do?”

“That’s none of your business, who the hell are you?” Luffy uncurled his tail from around his waist and flexed his claws.

“My name is Luffy answer my question.” Helmeppo turned white as he backed up away from the man.

“I don’t have to answer to you, my daddy runs this base, if you don’t get out of here I’ll have you executed.”

“Oh really,” he flicked his wrist and slashed apart Helmeppo’s clothes.

“Wahh damn you I’ll get you for this!” he ran off in his hot pink with purple heart boxers.

“Say Zoro why don’t you come work for me, you’ll be a marine and you’ll get a chance to face a lot of strong pirates, it’d be a great way to improve your skills.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad, but you willing to wait a month for me?” he expected Luffy to say no, but again the boy smiled.

“Sure, I can train Coby while we wait.” He waved goodbye and they left the base.

‘Working for a marine like him might not be so bad.’ He blinked for a second. ‘Judging by the tail he’s a power holder.’

‘Zoro can I have a taste of your milk Nyaa!’

His cheeks heated up in a blush and his cock twitched at the thought. ‘Oh man this is bad.’ He groaned as his dick rubbed painfully in the confines of his pants. He struggled in his bonds and tried to will away his arousal, but every time he got close a naughty image of the neko boy popped into his head, making his manhood harden again. ‘Oh man I got it bad.’

-x-

While in town Luffy learned the truth about Zoro’s confinement. He growled as his tail bristled in anger. “I don’t believe this,” he growled.

“Don’t worry we know not all marines are bad, but Morgan is the worst.” Helmeppo came in to the tavern. He started boasting how he fooled Zoro, and since he was in a foul mood for what Luffy did earlier.

“Maybe I’ll have that swordsman executed.”

“What’d you say?” Luffy was on him in a flash. He hauled him up by the front of his shirt. “What about your promise!”

“Get your hands off me, don’t you know who my daddy is? If I want to get rid of trash like that swordsman I will.” Luffy snapped and punched him out of the place.

“I don’t give a damn about your dad.” He cracked his knuckles, his eyes burning gold and very feline. “Coby I’ve decided I’m getting Zoro to join my crew, and I’m bringing down these fools.”

Luffy went to free Zoro while Helmeppo ran crying back to his daddy. The neko male told Zoro all about what Helmeppo was saying. “He what?! That little weasel!” Luffy slashed through the ropes and the swordsman was free.

“You go get your swords I’m gonna have a talk with the boss.” He took off into the sky using Moon Walk and Zoro stared at him in wonder. He raced into the base with Coby and looked for his swords.

Luffy made it to the roof where Morgan was erecting a statue of himself. He rushed in and smashed the dumb statue. Morgan was pissed and started cussing at him.

“Umm sir, if that’s who I think it is he’s a high ranking officer in the marines, even as a Captain he outranks you sir.” Morgan immediately got pale. He tried to save face but it was far too late for that.

“Captain Axe Hand Morgan, I have learned what has happened here. You govern your soldiers and people with fear on threats of violence.” He snaps in anger. “I hereby strip you of your title and place you under arrest.”

“What?!” he roared. He stood up and raised his axe. “I won’t let you!” he used Iron Body and blocked the attack. “No way!” he shouted.

“Cat Kenpo, Iron Cat Attack!” he let loose a barrage of kicks and palm strikes even using his tail. “Place him under arrest men.”

“Yes sir!” the men had no loyalties to Morgan and he was soon put into chains. He was put in a cell.

“Hey Luffy what are we gonna do about him?” Zoro held up a beaten up Helmeppo, poor fool got in his way.

“He technically hasn’t done anything wrong, he can start off as a chore boy and actually build up some respect for others and himself or he can be locked up with his dad.” The blonde agreed to be a chore boy. Luffy contacted HQ to report what happened, Morgan was resigned and Zoro was recruited. The marines would have to make do till a new captain could be assigned.

The group was rewarded with some free food and Luffy and Zoro began packing it away. “Ahh man it feels so good to eat.”

“Yeah yeah,” Luffy tore through some fish.

“So de we have a boat or something?”

“Not yet, I need to have at least 5 crew members before I can be sanctioned a ship.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“We’ll go around looking for new crewmates, plus Coby needs training to get stronger. After that we can go into the Grand Line.”

“The Grand Line!” Zoro and Coby shout in shock. 

“Yep, I want to go there and beyond following my own path of justice.” After their meal they say their goodbyes; Luffy wraps his tail around Zoro and takes hold of his hand and with the other he grabs onto Coby. “Let’s go Moon Walk!” he launches into the air taking his two crewmates with him.

They flew through the air towards their next destination. After their initial shock the two in Luffy’s arms rather enjoyed it, soaring through the air, feeling the warmth of Luffy next to them.

To be continued


End file.
